Cody Simpson
Cody Robert Simpson (born 11 January 1997) is an Australian singer, songwriter, musician, dancer and actor from Gold Coast, Queensland, who was previously signed to US record label Atlantic Records. He owns a record label called Coast House Records. Early life Simpson was born on the Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia, to Brad and Angie Simpson. He has two younger siblings, Tom and Alli. Simpson has won two gold medals at the Queensland Swimming Championships. Simpson trained at the Miami Swimming Club under coach Ken Nixon. Simpson's mother Angie worked as a volunteer at the club. Simpson began to record songs in his bedroom during the summer of 2009 on YouTube, performing "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, "Cry Me a River" and "Señorita" by Justin Timberlake, "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5,He also made covers of "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi, and "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script and his own songs, "One" and "Perfect". He was subsequently discovered on YouTube by Shawn Campbell. Career 2009–11: Career beginnings, 4 U, and Coast to Coast Simpson's rise to recognition was featured on The 7.30 Report in December 2009. He released his debut single, "iYiYi" (which features American rapper Flo Rida), on 15 May 2010. The music video for Simpson's second single, "Summertime", was released on 20 September 2010. Simpson relocated to Los Angeles in June 2010 with his family to record his songs with Atlantic Records Shawn Campbell. That same month, Simpson appeared on Sunrise. On 22 June 2010, it was announced that Simpson would participate in the Camplified 2010 Tour, along with other artists, touring across the United States. The tour began on 5 July 2010 and ended on 14 August 2010.Announcing The Camplifed 2010 Tour with Atlantic Recording Artist Cody Simpson. Retrieved 11 July 2010 Other tours that year included a middle school tour that took place from October–November 2010 and covered 9 U.S states. An EP, 4 U was released on 21 December 2010. The EP included five tracks in total, four of them being previously unreleased. Simpson recorded a remake of the song "I Want Candy" by The Strangeloves as the main theme song for the Easter-themed live-action/CGI-animated film Hop. In May 2011, Simpson was "egged" during a live performance at Westfield Miranda in Sydney. Simpson told Australian radio show The Kyle & Jackie O Show that he was not in fact hit by the eggs, and that he was upset on behalf of his fans because the remainder of his show was cancelled because of security concerns. Coast to Coast was released on 20 September 2011 by Alantic Records. It reached number 12 on ''Billboard'' 200 selling 24,000 copies. On 23 April 2011, Simpson released the single "On My Mind" on 23 May 2011. On 5 August 2011, he performed on The Today Show. On 6 August 2011 Simpson started his Coast to Coast Mall Tour in Lake Grove, New York to promote his second EP. He played nine dates around the United States and finished it in Orange, California on 18 September 2011. On 22 September, it was announced that Cody Simpson hired Justin Bieber's manager, Scooter Braun as his manager. http://www.topjustinbieber.com/category/justin-bieber-september-21-2011/ In December 2011, The Wish Factory released a Cody Simpson doll in two formats. 2012–14: Paradise, Surfers Paradise and Dancing with the Stars in 2013]]On 12 June 2012, Simpson released an EP titled Preview to Paradise containing four songs from his upcoming debut studio album, Paradise, which was released on 2 October 2012. In February 2013, Simpson toured Europe, doing his own tour dates as well as supporting Justin Bieber on many of the European Believe tour dates. Surfers Paradise, which was released on 16 July 2013, is Simpson's first album to debut in the top 10 of the Billboard 200.During summer of 2013, Simpson headlined the Paradise Tour, featuring opening acts Ryan Beatty and Before You Exit.On 19 November 2013, Simpson released an acoustic album called The Acoustic Sessions, featuring the songs "Pretty Brown Eyes", "All Day", "La Da Dee", "Wish U Were Here", and a cover of "Please Come Home for Christmas" recorded acoustically. On 4 March 2014, Simpson was announced as one of the celebrities to participate on the 18th season of Dancing with the Stars during ABC's Good Morning America. He was partnered with professional dancer Witney Carson. He was eliminated on Week 5 of the competition and finished in 9th place. From 30 June 2014 to 14 July 2014 Simpson did an acoustic tour through Europe with singer Jackson Harris. In August 2014 Simpson announced he had departed Warner/Atlantic. He cited creative differences as the reason for his departure and as a result is currently unsigned. ''Free'' and Coast House Band In 2015 Cody's album Free was scheduled to be released on June 23, 2015 then was pushed back to July 10. Simpson performed the first single, "Flower" on ''Good Morning America on 6 February 2015. Its his first album as an independent artist since leaving Atlantic Records to create his own label, Coast House. He will release five songs in the next couple of months. The album was produced by Cisco Adler and includes songwriting collaborations with G. Love and Donavon Frankenreiter. John Mayer served as a sounding board. Cody performed his single "New Problems" on NBC's ''Today show on July 13, 2015. On November 1, 2015 it has been reported that Cody took a break from his long term solo career to start up a new band "Coast House Records" with his close mates Corey Harper, Adrian Cota and Khari Mateen. Acting In October 2014 it was announced that Cody will be guest starring on an American television sitcom Cougar Town when the show returns in 2015. He will be portraying the character of a high school student Pete. Personal life Simpson briefly dated models Gigi Hadid and Kylie Jenner. He had a brief fling with Kylie Jenner in 2012, with a leaked photo going viral of Simpson and Jenner kissing on a rooftop. However, this didn't work out, and they soon split up. Then, in early 2013, he started dating model Gigi Hadid but in May 2014, they had reportedly broken up due to their busy schedules.Rivera, Zayda (5 May 2014). "Cody Simpson, Gigi Hadid split due to 'busy schedules and living on opposite coasts'". Daily News (New York) They got back together in November 2014, and celebrated New Year together in Dubai. In 2014 and 2015, Hadid appeared in the videos for his songs "Surfboard" and "Flower" respectively. On 9 May 2015, news reported Gigi Hadid and Cody Simpson split up again. On October 28, 2015 it was confirmed that Cody is in a relationship with One Management Australian model Sahara Ray after they were seen kissing outside a Los Angeles nightclub. Discography *''Paradise'' (2012)*''Surfers Paradise'' (2013)*''Free'' (2015) Tours Headlining*Welcome to Paradise Tour (2012)*Paradise Tour (2013–14)*The Acoustic Sessions Tour (2014) Co-headlining*Waiting 4U Tour (2011) Promotional*Coast to Coast Mall Tour (2011) Opening act*Big Time Summer Tour (2012)*Believe Tour (2013) Awards and nominations Filmography Category:Cody Simpson Category:1997 births Category:21st-century Australian singers Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Australian child singers Category:Australian expatriates in the United States Category:Australian male singers Category:Australian pop singers Category:Australian rhythm and blues singers Category:Australian singer-songwriters Category:Child pop musicians Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Gold Coast, Queensland Category:School Boy Records artists References External links * * Category:Cody Simpson Category:1997 births Category:21st-century Australian singers Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Australian child singers Category:Australian expatriates in the United States Category:Australian male singers Category:Australian pop singers Category:Australian rhythm and blues singers Category:Australian singer-songwriters Category:Child pop musicians Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Gold Coast, Queensland Category:School Boy Records artists